In Brit. Pat. No. 892,790 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,957 there are described respectively the compounds methyl isothiocyanate and cyclopropylmethyl isothiocyanate both as nematocides.
The present invention relates to a novel class of biocidal (1-arylcycloalkylmethyl)isothiocyanates which differ from the aforementioned cyclopropylmethyl isothiocyanate by the presence of an aryl radical in the 1-position of the cycloalkane ring.